The Secret Life of Meaghan O'Hara
by The Daughter of Hermes
Summary: AU High School. READ&REVIEW. Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transferrs to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever
1. Chapter One: A Fresh Start

**A/N: **So I decided to create another PJO story with an O/C because I found _some_ success with some of my published stories and decided to write another teen drama story but in a different view of things. So bare with me on this and don't bash me because I want to be creativity. I also reversed the timing of the story, instead of all the characters being in junior year, all of them are now in their sophomore year. Also, as a little reminder: This story takes place during "The Lightning Thief".

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter One: A Fresh Start

**Meaghan's POV:**

Meaghan O'Hara.

I'm a 15 year old Irish track-star sophomore who's leaving my hometown of Dublin, Ireland to live in Charleston, Pennsylvania.

But the one thing that you don't know about me is that I'm the cousin of the infamous Gabrielle Victoria Banks.

When my mom, Claire told me that I was leaving for Charleston, I was shocked.

"_I'm WHAT?" I shouted_

"_I'm sending you to live with your aunt in Charlestown" Claire replied_

_I stroked my hand through my long dark brunette hair and took a deep breath to relieve the stress that I'm harbouring._

"_I want you to live with your aunt and uncle until I can find us a house there in Charlestown" Claire explained_

"_I cannot believe you're shipping me off to the US!" I exclaimed_

"_I'm sorry Meaghan but I have too" Claire responded_

_I sighed and grabbed a clump of my hair and slumped down on my chair._

"_No mom, let me stay here with you" I pleaded_

"_I'm sending you to live with your aunt and that's final!" Claire exclaimed_

_I shook my head as tears flowed down my face._

Demi Banks is a high power executive with this huge fashion company with a name that I can't even pronounce. She's excited that I'm moving in with her and my 14 year old freshman cousin Dustin. I'm not too excited because I'm leaving all of my best friends behind and have to start at a new school.

I have to be separated from my mom until she can find us a new house in Charleston so we start a new life but until then, I have to stay with aunt Demi for now.

Gabrielle told me about her days at MacArthur high school, how she met so many people that changed her life. But there, she met this one boy, Luke Castellan. The two began dating that same year and fell in love; She made a life altering decision and lost her virginity to Luke and resulted in an unwanted pregnancy. Aunt Demi kicked her out of the house but when she told Luke, things got ugly for Gabby and things weren't "a happy ending" if you know what I mean. Gabrielle ran away from home but…. We never heard from her again. She gave birth and named my second cousin, Courtney Riviera Banks-Castellan. They're not married. Ok?

I'm completely freaked out about being the new girl living in the USA. I read the stories about Phoebe Prince being the Irish girl living in South Hadley, Massachusetts and was bullied by her peers non-stop, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to kill herself. I can't end up like her, I can't have this happen to me. I just want to live a normal life and be a normal teenager!

Even though I'm starting out in a whole new world as the new, unknown girl in the shadows with an okay life, I have to make the best of this situation.

So here I am, sitting on a 'Jet Blue' airplane that just took off from the Dublin International Airport. I'm 65,000 feet in the air and I'm terrified of heights.

I forgot what they call it but I'm completely terrified of heights.

I sat in my comfortable seat in the first class section of the airplane feeling uncomfortable and terrified. I sat there hyperventilating and holding my armrests tightly.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" A very concerned voice asked

I looked up and there was a hastily concerned flight attendant standing over me.

"Well?" The flight attendant asked

"Uh..yeah..my..first time on..a plane" I stuttered out nervously

"Ok" The flight attendant responded

She walked away to attend to another person that needed her services.

OH MY GOD!

The plane's rising higher and higher as the farther we go.

"Oh my god, what have I agreed to?" I asked myself stupidly

"_Your aunt Demi called me" Claire said_

_I looked at her in remorse._

"_She wants you to fly in next week" Claire replied_

"_Next week?" I asked in panic_

"_Yes, next week" Claire replied_

"_I don't want to leave until school ends" I explained_

"_It's now or never, Meaghan" Claire explained_

_I sighed depressively in defeat._

"_I'll go pack" I responded_

"_This is a great opportunity for our family" Claire said_

_I took a deep breath in and out and went upstairs to my bedroom and packed all of my belongings._

I'm still sitting here on a 6 and a half hour fight on my way to Pennsylvania thinking about starting someplace anew. This is the 3rd most frightening experience of my life. What does my mom expect from me? She expects so much from me but I expect nothing from her. She drives me insane. She's worse than my father who has recently passed away.

This is a bad omen.

GREAT!

I'm still on this airplane with no way off and I'm halfway across the Atlantic Ocean on my way to the US.

My mom is supposed to join me later on in the year once she can find me a home, which is why she sent me out to live with aunt Demi.

I have a feeling that things at MacArthur High School are not what they seem from what I've heard. But I could be wrong.

But I have thing in my mind.

To stay the hell away from this Luke Castellan as much as I can before I end up like Gabrielle and I don't want to end up a pregnant girl. NO WAY!

Need I remind you that I'm a virgin.

That's right, a virgin. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't 'be deflowered' until I wed.

I don't plan on ending up like Gabrielle once I step foot on American soil.

But I will tell you one thing about me that you need to remember throughout this entire journey I am about to experience.

I am NOT Gabrielle Banks.

I am Meaghan Denise Marie O'Hara.

I guess all i have to do is sit here on this airplane and wait it out until i landed in Philadelphia.

As of today, i am now an American girl starting anew.

_And this is where the adventure begins…_


	2. Chapter Two: Homecoming

**A/N: **How did you like the first chapter? The good news is that I am continuing on with the story. I hope you like this next chapter that I wrote up for you to read.

P.S. I created a poll for this story on my profile page, if you could do me a favor, please click on my name and vote on the poll. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Homecoming

**Meaghan's POV:**

After the 6 and a half hour flight from Dublin, We landed safely at the Philadelphia International Airport right in time.

All of us got up off of our seats and made our way into the airport terminal to collect our bags. I looked over at the luggage carousel to see my suitcases riding around on the carousel. I decided to make a run for it when I accidentally ran into a young businessman

"Hey! Watch it, Kid!" The business man yelled

"I'm sorry" I apologized

I kept running toward the luggage carousel and finally made it there. I sighed in relief and grabbed my bags.

I looked around hastily for aunt Demi while there was so many other people looking for their other kids that they're searching for. I haven't seen my aunt Demi since I was 5 years old. I sighed depressively.

"Oh god! Where the hell is she?" I muttered to myself

Then I looked over and noticed a young, wholesome woman holding up a sign that said: Meaghan O'Hara.

And there she was, aunt Demi was smiling as she holstered her sign and opened her arms down for a hug.

"Meaghan!" Demi exclaimed happily

I dropped my bags and rushed over to her.

"Aunt Demi!" I exclaimed happily

Aunt Demi and I hugged each other tightly like we haven't been seen each other in so many years. Actually, we haven't seen each other in so many years since I lived in and hail from Ireland.

"How are you?" Demi asked

"I feel terrified just being here" I replied

"Sweetie, don't be terrified. I've been though this situation myself" Demi replied

"Really?" I asked as I picked up my all of my luggage.

"Yes, of course" Demi replied

The both of us began to walk out of the airport terminal to the front exit.

"You're going to like it in Charleston, it's an amazing town to be in" Demi explained

"I love it back home in Ireland but I'll make the best of this situation" I said

Ok, I'm not sure if I'm going to like it here or if I really want to make the best of this situation, I'm only doing this for my idiot mother that shipped me here.

"How would you feel if you saw Dustin again?" Demi asked

"I want to see Dustin" I remarked

Demi and I walked out to the airport parking lot to find her red and bulky Dodge Caliber.

"After you get settled in, I will take you to the high school and have you registered" Demi explained

"It might take a few days but I'm willing to let you take me on Wednesday" I said

"That's fine" Demi responded

Aunt Demi and I found the Dodge Caliber after about 10 minutes of searching around the over-crowded and car flooded parking lot. Demi opened her trunk and placed all of my bags into the trunk and shut the door.

Aunt Demi and I got into the car and aunt Demi started driving out of the airport parking lot.

* * *

After 45 minutes of driving, we finally arrived at aunt Demi's house in Charleston. We drove up into the driveway where there was a classic two-storey house with an attached garage with a beautiful flower garden and a nice fountain in the center of the driveway.

I took out my iPod earphones and threw my iPod into my huge, bulky black, purple and gray Aritzia bag. Aunt Demi stopped the car and put it in park.

"Well, here we are" Demi said

I looked at the beautiful two-storey house.

"It's amazing" I responded

The both of us stepped inside my new home with smiles on our faces and a hint of confidence.

"Dustin! You're cousin is here!" Demi yelled

Dustin ran down the stairs and laid eyes on me that's just standing there waiting for a hug.

"MEAGHAN!" Dustin yelled excitedly

Dustin ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Dustin! How's everything?" I greeted

"I'm starting freshman year at MacArthur High!" Dustin replied

"We're going to school together!" I exclaimed happily

"Isn't that great?" Demi asked

"Yeah!" Dustin replied excitedly

I grabbed all of my bags and held onto them.

"Meaghan, go take all of your bags to your bedroom and hurry back downstairs for dinner" Demi instructed

"Sure, give me 2 minutes" I said

"Sure" Demi responded

I raced up the stairs with all of my bags and headed upstairs to my new bedroom. It was decorated like my bedroom back home in Dublin. I ended up getting this amazing queen sized bed with painted purple walls and a huge-ass closet. I had set all of my bags down on the bed and sighed.

"I have a feeling that this might be good after all" I said to myself

I raced out of the bedroom and returned downstairs to Dustin and aunt Demi to eat dinner. I sat down at the table sitting in front a hot plate of pasta with meat sauce.

"Ok! Dig in!" Demi said

The three of us began to eat dinner and drink long glasses of milk.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed happily

"I'm glad you like it" Demi said

"I feel settled in a little faster than you thought" I remarked

"That's good because tomorrow, you're starting at MacArthur High" Demi announced

I sighed in remorse and in a depressive attitude.

"Ok, I'll finish my food as fast as I can and then go unpack my belongings and get ready for school tomorrow" I explained

"Ok then, Meaghan" Demi said

I took another sip of my milk and another bite of my pasta.

* * *

I laid down on my bed in the dark imaging how tomorrow was going to play out for me. I didn't know what was going to happen but I have a feeling something bad was going to happen.

I sighed depressively.

"What the hell have I done?" I asked myself silently

I imagined some scenarios unpleasant to the human eye.

OH MY GOD!

I'm starting Grade 10 in a whole new dog-eat-dog world tomorrow morning.

Wish me luck.


	3. Chapter Three: First Day in Shadowland

**A/N: **I hope you like this story so far, I have 1 person favouriting this story and have 2 people have this story on their alert list. I thank these people!

P.S. I created a poll for this story on my profile page, if you could do me a favor, please click on my name and vote on the poll. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The First Day in the Shadows

**Meaghan's POV:**

_RRRIINNGGG! RRRIIINNGGGG!_

OH CRAP!

I woke up from my sleep and pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I sat upright on my bed and groaned.

"Ugh! First day of school, first day of hell" I moaned

I jumped out of bed and yawned and stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. After i finished doing that, i walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I pulled out my favourite black, white and purple grunge butterfly shirt, my favourite pair of TNA pants and my black low-cut converse shoes.

"God, help me now" I said while i was looking up at the celing.

I set my outfit on my bed and walked over to the little bench below the window and grabbed my school bag and threw it on my bed.

"MEAGHAN! WAKE UP AND GET READY OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Demi yelled all the way from downstairs

"I'M UP!" I yelled

"WELL, HURRY THE HELL UP IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT IN TIME!" Demi yelled

"I'M HURRYING!" I screamed back as i was putting on my white 'Dynamite' tank top and butterfly shirt.

Why is Aunt Demi making such a huge deal out of this? It's just High School! I've already experieced this 'first day' crap before. But, believe me, you haven't seen my mom make a huge deal about this, well, yet anyways.

I took off my pyjama pants and placed on my TNA pants. I fake-gagged and imagined my first day of sophomore year. Oh god! This is going to be a nightmare.

After i finished putting on my clothes- i hastily slipped my feet into my converse as fast as i could and grabbed my backpack and then ran out of my bedroom and raced down the stairs.

* * *

I was standing in front of the school doors breathing in and out in panic.

_"It's just high school Meaghan! Calm down! You're going to do just fine! Don't stress yourself out or this won't be good. Keep calm! You've done this before back home in Ireland so stay calm."_

I opened the school doors and took my first steps into MacArthur High School. I took a deep breath as the song 'Fifteen' by Taylor started playing in my head. Weird, huh?

I walked down the crowed halls of the school and there I noticed someone.

LUKE CASTELLAN.

The boy that impregnated Gabrielle in her freshman year. ASSHOLE!

I paid close to him carefully. I noticed that... OH SHIT! It's Antonia Sheridan! OH MY GOD! HE HAS HIS ARM AROUND HER! Oh god, he's dating her and she doesn't even know that he's the father to my cousin's baby. That fucking shady bastard that Luke Castellan is.

I scoffed in disgust as i continued to examine.

_"What the hell is she thinking going out with that horn-dog loser?"_

Antonia looked at me and scoffed.

"What are you looking at, freak?" Antonia snarled

Luke looked at me and recognized who i was. He knew that i was his one-night-stand's cousin.

"Holy shit! Meaghan?" Luke questioned

I crossed my arms and gave him that 'you sick bastard' look.

"Surprised to see me?" I asked

Luke walked up towards me with surprise.

"Yeah, actually, i am" Luke responded honestly

"I heard about your encounter with my cousin, Gabrielle. Remember her?" I questioned

"Yeah, freshman year" Luke replied

"Well, guess what? SHE HAS YOUR BABY!" I exclaimed

"A baby?" Luke questioned

"That's right you idiot, a baby" I remarked

"Since when the hell did this happen?" Luke asked

"Last year, when you got in her pants" I replied

I shook my head in disappointment and gave him 'that' face.

"Is that the only reason why you're dating Antonia? Just to get into her pants?" I asked

Antonia's jaw dropped as i walked into the office to pick up my stuff. Just then, Luke and Antonia began to fight and bitch at each other about Gabrielle's baby that's fathered by Luke.

* * *

After i recieved my timetable and everything that i needed, i decided to sit in the gym on the bleachers where i began to think about what would happen if i did what Gabrielle did and ended up like her. All i know is that it's a disgusting reality that she has to face.

Then, i noticed a handsome 15 year old boy with a muscular body, messy black hair and somewhat green eyes shooting 'hoops'. I sighed depressively.

_"Why can't there be guys in the world like that?"_

I got up off the bleachers and began to walk down but as soon as i took the wrong step, i started tumbling down the steps and hitting my head agressively along the way. I landed on the gym floor unconsious.

The mysterious boy that i saw playing basketball, threw the ball way and rushed over to my unconsious body in a hurry. He kneeled down on the floor and looked terrified.

_"Is she okay?"_ He thought

Everything was pitch black.

My 'lifeless' body just laid there in peace.


	4. Chapter Four: Show & Tell

**A/N: **I hope you like this story so far, I have 1 person favouriting this story and have 2 people have this story on their alert list. I thank these people!

P.S. I created a poll for this story on my profile page, if you could do me a favor, please click on my name and vote on the poll. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Show & Tell

**Meaghan's POV:**

_Then, i noticed a handsome 15 year old boy with a muscular body, messy black hair and somewhat green eyes shooting 'hoops'. I sighed depressively._

_"Why can't there be guys in the world like that?"_

_I got up off the bleachers and began to walk down but as soon as i took the wrong step, i started tumbling down the steps and hitting my head agressively along the way. I landed on the gym floor unconsious._

_The mysterious boy that i saw playing basketball, threw the ball way and rushed over to my unconsious body in a hurry. He kneeled down on the floor and looked terrified._

_"Is she okay?" He thought_

_Everything was pitch black._

_My 'lifeless' body just laid there in peace._

I fluttered my eyes opened and moaned in pain.

"Are you alright? You took a pretty bad fall" The boy said

"Who are you?" I asked curiously as i leaned upward

"I'm Percy Jackson. MacArthur High's basketball all-star" Percy replied

"I'm Meaghan O'Hara. Irish track-star extrordonaire" I responded as i smiled

Percy pulled me up off the ground and grabbed my bag off the floor and handed it to me.

"Is this yours?" Percy asked

I took the bag from his firm and strong hands.

"Thank you" I replied

Percy and I both walked into the crowded hallways of the school that is basically packed with sophomores everywhere.

"Do you want me to show you around here so you can get to know the school better?" Percy asked

"Sure you can, i'm definitely having trouble finding my way around here" I explained

"I don't mind if i do" Percy replied

Percy and I continued walking down the hallway when we reached the outside of the science room. Percy pointed at the science door.

"And this is the science room where you learn, you know, the whole bibbity bobbity bang" Percy explained

I giggled lightly and silently.

"Back home in Ireland, we've never had funny guys like you" I said

"Well, i guess i might be your first" Percy retorted

"You sure are" I remarked

Percy and I continued walking down the hallways showing me around the school when we accidentally bumped into this perky blue-eyed blonde girl.

"Hey Shauna!" Percy greeted

"Hey Percy" Shauna greeted

"I'd like you to meet someone, This is Meaghan O'Hara, Track Star extrordonaire" Percy said

"Hi Meaghan, I'm Shauna Wilkinson. Percy's friend _AND_ now your friend too" Shauna greeted

Shauna and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Shauna" I responded

Percy clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Ok, now that i have you settled, i'll leave you two alone" Percy remarked

"Sure" Shauna responded

Percy walked away from us to hang out with his longtime best friend Grover Underwood. Shauna and I aquainted ourseleves to each other.

"So, where'd you transfer from?" Shauna asked

"I moved here from Ireland" I replied

"Ireland, huh?" Shauna asked

"Yeah, my mom is looking for a house here in Charleston" I explained

"Are you going to try out for the track team?" Shauna asked

"Yeah, obviously!" I replied excitedly

"You better watch out, Antonia Sheridan is the current track-star" Shauna warned

"Well, i'm taking her place" I proclaimed

"Tryouts are at lunch hour, i'll see you there" Shauna said

"Ok, see you later" I said

"Bye!" Shauna responded

She waved, smiled at me and walked away. I waved back at her.

I definitely know that this new school isn't so bad after all. I made some new friends, going to be the new track star etc. This might be a good school year as long as i stay as far away from Luke Castellan and his boyish, flirtacious charm as i can. All i have to do now is make sure i'm the new high school track star and everything will have fallen into place. But Luke is my biggest obstacle for the year and i must make sure that i stay close to Shauna, Dustin and Percy, everything wil be just fine.

I continued to walk down the hallway to find the rest of my way around the school alone. At this rate, if i figure this place out like Gabrielle did when she went here, i'm pretty sure that i'll survive this dog-eat-dog world after all.

I guess i should get going to track team tryouts now.

I intend to steal the spotlight from Antonia Sheridan today. Running track is my territory and no one can take that away from me! Not even her!

Because today, i'm about to become MacArthur High School's new Irish track star.


	5. Chapter Five: Running

**A/N:** I hope you like this story so far, I have 1 person favouriting this story and have 2 people have this story on their alert list and only 1 positive review! I'm guessing i'm portraying the original characters correctly and using a well developed O/C and storyline. I am so glad i am doing this right! I'll keep it up for you.

P.S. I created a poll for this story on my profile page, if you could do me a favor, please click on my name and vote on the poll. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Running

**Meaghan's POV:**

_Shauna and I met up outside of the cafeteria at the doors._

_"Hey!" Shauna greeted_

_"Hey Shauna!" I greeted_

_"Are you ready to go to tryouts?" Shauna asked_

_"Let's kick Antonia's ass!" I exclaimed excitedly_

_"Let's do it!" Shauna exclaimed happily_

_Shauna and I walked together to the track running field by the football field._

Shauna and I made it to the field where all the other girls were stretching to run the distance in order to get onto the team but our one obstacle standing in our way was that two-faced bitch Antonia Sheridan. Shauna knows that i'm stealing Antonia's title of "MacArthur High School's Track Team All Star".

Shauna and I were standing behind the other girls and the evil Coach Kraft.

"Ok, here's how it works. The top 15 girls that finish the mile in under 10 minutes is on the team" Coach Kraft explained

"Don't worry coach, i can finish it in less than 7 minutes" I bragged

Shauna slapped my arm.

"Meaghan, are you nuts?" Shauna whispered to me

"Oooh! Looky, little Miss Ireland thinks that she's better than me" Antonia snarled

"Coach, start the fucking timer!" I yelled

I assumed the running stretch position and took a deep breath and had that butterfly feeling in my stomach thinking that i wasn't going to be able to accomplish this. I can do this because Antonia can't stop me.

"Are you ready?" Coach Kraft yelled

"Yessir!" I yelled back

Coach Kraft started the stopwatch the minute i began to run. Little did i know that Percy and Grover were sitting at the bleachers watching me run around the field trying to make it onto the team. I was making good time because the stopwatch said 2:35 and i was halfway around the field when Shauna yelled.

"HURRY! IT'S ALMOST BEEN 3 MINUTES!" Shauna yelled

I sped up to make sure i'd make progress with the run. I was about 3/4th's the way to completing the lap and i was now at 3:55.

DAMN!

_'I have to keep going! I have to keep going!'_

I continued running and running and running until i made it back to the beginning line and slapped Shauna's hand. Coach Kraft stopped the stopwatch.

"Impressive work Ms. O'Hara. 4:32" Coach Kraft remarked

Shauna and I squealed in excitement.

"Welcome to the team, All-Star" Coach Kraft announced

"All...STAR?" Shauna and I exclaimed in unison

"You finished under 7 minutes and you went faster than average, you deserve to the be the all-star runner of this team. And you got it! Congratulations Meaghan!" Coach Kraft exclaimed happily

Antonia gave me the look of death and shook her head.

"You're the new all-star, huh?" Antonia snarled

"That's right, you lost to me" I bragged

"Meaghan, she's not worth it" Shauna said

"You're right Shauna. She's like a penny, two-facced and a worthless piece of crap" I responded

Shauna and I walked away from our team and headed back into the school with nothing but pride and putting Antonia in her pool of her own fucking shame.

* * *

**Delana's POV:**

I wonder who the returning student is?

I heard some pretty sick rumors that a student from this school disappeared at the end of last year is returning. I hope it's not Arthur Ratburn. That nerdface.

Shauna and some blue-eyed brunette girl walked towards me laughing and smiling.

"Hey Shauna! Who's this?" I asked

"This is our new all-star track runner, Meaghan O'Hara" Shauna replied

"I'm Delana Ashman" I greeted

Meaghan and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Meaghan O'Hara. Irish track all-star extrordonaire" Meaghan responded

"Shauna, guess what i just heard" I blabbed

"What?" Shauna asked

"Remember that girl, i forgot her name it was Anna.. something" I reminded

"Yeah" Shauna replied

"Well, she might be coming back" I responded

I just stood there listening to their conversation about my runaway teen mother's best friend.

"Are you kidding?' Shauna asked

"I'm serious" I responded

"What's going on?" Meaghan asked

"That Anna.. something girl might be coming back to our school" I replied

"Really?" Meaghan questioned

"Yeah" I replied

* * *

**Meaghan's POV:**

_"What's going on?" I asked_

_"That Anna.. something girl might be coming back to school" Delana replied_

_"Really?" I questioned_

_"Yeah" Delana replied_

I stood there wondering of who it could be. After hearing the news from Delana, I took a deep breath and continued thinking but it wasn't straight thinking. I narrowed down all the possibilities even though i don't even know 75% of the school.

Is Annabeth Chase really returning to school?


	6. Chapter Six: An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: **I hope you like this story from what i still have, I still only have 1 person favouriting this story and have 2 people have this story on their alert list. READ,REVIEW,FAVE&ALERT IF YOU LIKE THE STORY.

P.S. I created a poll for this story on my profile page, if you could _still_ do me a favor, please click on my name and vote on the poll. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM & REVIEWS ARE WELCOME :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Six: An Unexpected Surprise

**Meaghan's POV:**

_"What's going on?" Meaghan asked_

_"A former student is coming back to school" I replied_

_"Really?" Meaghan questioned_

_"Yeah" I replied_

_I stood there wondering of who it could be. After hearing the news from Delana, I took a deep breath and continued thinking but it wasn't straight thinking. I narrowed down all the possibilities even though i don't even know 75% of the school._

_Who is this mystery person that's returning?_

"You really think that Anna.. something is coming back?" I asked

"I think so" Shauna replied

"Who do you think is going to come back if Anna.. something isn't the girl you're hoping for?" I asked

"I guarantee you that it's that pregnant girl Jennifer Tran" Delana remarked

"Who's Jennifer Tran?" I asked confusingly

"The school's whore, she slept with nearly every guy in this school except Percy, Grover and some guy named Aaron Lee-Kwok" Shauna replied with a fake gag at the end

_'OH THANK GOD! PERCY'S STILL A VIRGIN!'_

"But she ended up pregnant because of her slutiness" Delana added

"Who's baby is it?" I asked

Shauna and Delana gulped in fear and confusion.

"NOW!" I exclaimed

"Castellan's" Delana replied

My eyes widened in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked

"No" Shauna replied

"Do you guys wanna know something?" I asked

"Yeah, sure" Delana and Shauna replied in unison

"Luke is also the father of Gabrielle's baby, Courtney" I responded

Delana's and Shauna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you kidding? Gabrielle too?" Delana asked

"I'm serious" I responded

"Since you're a newbie here at MacArthur High, i'm going to warn you that Luke is a manwhore and will charm his way to sleep with any girl he goes after" Shauna explained

"Yeah, we overheard a conversation between Luke and his best friend, Connor Stoll, Luke told Connor that you're his next..." Delana added

I stood there in shock and grabbed a clump of my long, brunette hair as I took a deep breath.

"If i were you, you better win Percy over" Delana warned

"I'll do my best" I responded

"I hear that he likes you" Shauna said

My jaw dropped in utter and complete shock.

"Really? He does?" I asked

"Yeah" Delana replied

"I'll convince him to tell you how he feels about you!" Shauna exclaimed happily

"You'll do that for me?" I asked

"Of course" Shauna replied

"Thank you" I said

"Aw, no problem" Shauna replied

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Missed me?

I just returned here to MacArthur High after being absent for so long, trying to take care of Gabrielle and her daughter Courtney. Gabrielle's back on her feet and standing strong, so Gabrielle told me to go back to school and try to make life easier for your own well being. Now that i'm back, it's time to surprise everyone and make sure that nothing screws up my day. Not even that baby-making physco bastard Luke Castellan.

I stood at the front doors and took a deep breath in and out.

_'Ok, Annabeth, this is your first day back. Be careful!'_

I opened the doors and walked into the already crowded school that's overflowing with sophomores. I gulped in nervousness.

I walked over towards Shauna, Delana and Gabrielle's cousin, Meaghan and stood right behind them.

"Guess who?" I said

The trio turned around and were surprised to see me.

"ANNABETH!" Meaghan, Shauna and Delana exclaimed excitedly

The trio and I had a group hug in celebration of my return.

"How are you?" Shauna asked

"I'm doing great" I replied

"How's Gabrielle? Is she doing okay?" Meaghan asked

"Of course she is, she's doing alot better now and i'm back here to finish school" I responded

Meaghan sighed in relief.

"Guess what happened while you were gone?" Delana questioned

"What?" I asked

"Meaghan stole the 'All-Star' title on the track team from Antonia Sheridan" Delana responded

I dropped my jaw in shock.

"Are you serious, Meaghan?" I asked

Meaghan nodded in response.

"Yeah, i made the track team and i'm the new all-star" Meaghan replied

I widened my eyes in surprise.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" I exclaimed happily

Percy and Grover joined our little conversation.

"Hey Annabeth! Nice to see you again!" Percy exclaimed happily

"Yeah! We haven't seen you in so long! It's so good to have you back!" Grover exclaimed happily

"It's good to be back too" I said

I'm happy to be back here with all of my close friends here at school. I also missed being in a classroom learning new things and doing homework. Taking care of Gabrielle and Courtney was a pretty big challenge and being gone for nearly a year was difficult to manage emotionally.

I should go make up missed schoolwork now.

BYE!


	7. Chapter Seven: Trouble is Getting Close

**A/N: **I hope you like this story so far, I have 1 person favouriting this story and have 2 people have this story on their alert list. I thank these people!

P.S. I created a poll for this story on my profile page, if you could _still_ do me a favor, please click on my name and vote on the poll. I have one vote for 'Better off Single&Proud!'. Keep on voting readers! Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM & REVIEWS ARE WELCOME :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Trouble is Getting Close

**Meaghan's POV:**

After a long weary day at school, I was at home laying down on my queen sized bed in my bedroom.

"Where did i go wrong, God? Where?" I wailed depressively

I laid there thinking about everything that i achieved at school so far. I guess i should get to sleep now.

Good night!

* * *

**Meaghan's POV (The Next Day at School):**

_'It's the second day of school, be careful of Luke'_

I opened the main doors and walked into the school to get to my locker.

_'PLEASE DON'T SEE ME, PLEASE DON'T SEE ME LUKE CASTELLAN'_

I made it to my locker just in time to get my books but i was stopped by Luke.

"Hey there!" Luke greeted

I turned over to Luke with that fearful look on my face. What am i supposed to do now? Ok, here it goes.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I need to talk to you" Luke responded

I took a deep breath and chattered my teeth. I dropped my bag and made a run for it down the hallways. Luke decided to chase after me.

"WAIT! MEAGHAN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Luke yelled

I picked up the speed even though i had a blackberry bold in my hand. I ran as quickly as i could but i stopped by the girl's bathroom. When i thought i'd lost him, oh boy, was i wrong.

"I really need to talk to you" Luke said

_'I really need to you to leave me alone'_

"I have nothing to say to you" I responded

"But it's important" Luke explained

"I don't care" I remarked

I made an attempt to walk away from Luke but he stopped me.

"Please?" Luke asked

_'Can't this idiot take a hint?'_

"Later" I replied

I walked back to my locker far away from Luke to get my books to attend class. I have a feeling that he's hitting on me or something.

I placed my bag into my tiny locker and slammed it shut. I walked through the halls and into the science room like nothing ever happened.

* * *

**Percy's POV (Science Class):**

So here i am, sitting in Ms. Dodds's science class half asleep and trying to escape through the window.

OH CRAP!

We're on the second floor!

Meaghan and I were sitting beside each other instant messaging in class on the computers talking about each other's problems, making fun of the teachers, gossiping about Luke and what not. I sent another message to her and her computer beeped by accident.

_BEEP!_

Meaghan's face froze up in shock.

Mr. Dodds looked over at Meaghan and I like were ex-convicts or something.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. O'Hara, have you two been Instant Messaging in my class?" Ms. Dodds asked suspicously

Meaghan and I froze up in panic.

"Maybe?" Meaghan replied nervously

I took a deep breath.

"I didn't know there was a rule against instant messaging in class" I responded

Ms. Dodds crossed her arms and gave Meaghan the serious look on her face.

"Read the message, Ms. O'Hara" Ms. Dodds instructed

"I don't think you want me to do that" Meaghan muttered

"Read the message" Ms. Dodds demanded

Meaghan sighed and read my I.M. to her off the computer screen.

"Did i forget to tell you that in grade 8, Luke was in jeopardy of failing a project so he slept with his history teacher and he gave her gonorrhea" Meaghan read aloud (**A/N:** Is that how Gonorrhea is spelled?")

Luke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mr. Jackson, why would you send her that in the middle of my lesson?" Ms. Dodds asked

I sat there biting my tongue and looking into space in guilt.

"Because it's a true story" I replied

"Uh, Percy, need i remind you, i lost my virginity to my french teacher in 7th grade" Luke reminded

Meaghan looked disgusted.

_'What is wrong with this boy?'_

* * *

**Meaghan's POV:**

Shauna, Delana, Percy, Grover, Annabeth and I were walking down the hallway together talking about random stuff.

"Shauna and I heard about, is it true?" Delana asked

"What's true?" Annabeth asked

"It's true" Percy replied

"What's true?" Grover explained

"Luke lost his virginity to his 7th grade french teacher" I explained

Grover and Annabeth looked highly disgusted at what i had just said

"You're kidding me, right?" Delana asked

"Nope, i was in his 7th grade class, it was all true" Percy responded

"Whoa! What is wrong with him?" Shauna remarked

"Beats me!" I exclaimed calmly

* * *

**Luke's POV:**

Connor and I were hanging out at my locker talking about what happened in science class.

"You screwed Mrs. Powalski in 7th grade?" Connor asked

"Yeah" Luke replied

"She's a thousand!" Connor exclaimed

"She's 24 years old" Luke explained

"Are you going to get back at Percy for telling Meaghan your deepest secret?" Connor asked

"Yeah i am" I replied

"How?" Connor asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Luke remarked

I walked away with the evil look on my face along with the matching smile.

I have the perfect way to get back at Percy for what he did to me.

And it's pure evil.


	8. Chapter Eight: Off the Rails

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic.

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM & REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Off the Rails

**Meaghan's POV:**

"Get away from me, Castellan!" I exclaimed

I stood there in the hallways frightened, chattering my teeth and trembling in fear.

"Never!" Luke exclaimed

I dropped my book and made a run of it but Luke chased after me.

I don't know what he's going to do to me but all i know is that i'm about to face some extreme torture.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed

I continued running down the empty halls as Luke continued chasing after me.

I ran to a set of doors linked together and i tried banging them opening but they were locked.

"SHIT!" I yelled

Luke continued running towards me as i made a run into the cafeteria where it was dark and cold. I ran and hid behind a wall to avoid him but he smashed the doors open.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Luke yelled in a tone-deaf singity song voice

I quickly pulled out my blackberry and tried texting Annabeth. But when i sent the SOS, i thought it had failed because i misread the screen but it actually went through.

"THANK GOD" I mouthed as i clenched my fist

Luke walked around slowly scanning the room carefully trying to find me.

I held my breath for as long as i could and did my best to sneak away but i accidentally stepped on some wrapper on my way out.

I froze in panic and squinted my tiny 4'11 body stood in that same position.

"DAMN" I mouthed once again

Luke ran over to me, pulled me by my hair and threw toward the wall and pinned me there.

"Well, Well, Well. Isn't this a surprise?" Luke asked sarcastically

"You'll never get away with this" I stuttered as i breathed

"Oh, on contraire, oh dear Meaghan, I can get away with anything" Luke whispered as stroked my medium brunette

I looked at him and shook my head in complete and utter disgust.

"No you can't" I said

"Oh, yes i can" Luke responded

Just before Luke could unzip my TNA sweater, Percy, Grover and Annabeth ran into the cafeteria.

"HEY!" Grover yelled

"PUT HER DOWN!" Percy screamed as his face grew red

Luke turned around as he continued up holding me up against the wall.

"Look who it is, if it isn't the core trio of Hawaii Five-O" Luke joked

Annabeth growled in anger as Luke violently threw me on the ground.

"OW!" I screamed

I placed my hand on my forehead but when i went to look at it, it was severely covered in blood.

"Grover, let me kill him, PLEASE!" Percy screamed

"Percy, you have to control your rage" Annabeth said

Percy didn't listen to Annabeth as he ran over towards Luke and punched him in the face and kicked him in his 'family jewels'. Luke fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

Annabeth ran over to me and picked me up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked with concern

"Other than my entire head being covered in blood, then yeah i'm fine" I replied

Luke then rose back on his feet and kicked Percy in the stomach.

"Annabeth, let me at him!" I growled

"No!" Annabeth replied

But just then, Percy was punched in the face and was knocked out stone cold. He couldn't take his blow.

"Oh no" Grover muttered

Luke snatched me away from Annabeth and ran us both out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallways. He grabbed my neck and froze me where i was standing.

Back inside the cafeteria, Grover and Annabeth tried to wake Percy up as best as they could. They tried everything but it was no use.

"It's no use dude, we're too late" Annabeth responded

"No were not! I'll figure something out and you go try to rescue Meaghan" Grover instructed

Annabeth ran out of the cafeteria to see what was going on.

I was still standing there, struggling to free myself but i couldn't because his grip was far too strong for me to resist.

"If anyone asks where you were, you left early" Luke muttered

Luke grabbed my arm again and punched me in the face. He knocked me out stone cold.

Annabeth raced over toward my unconsious body and kneeled down

"Oh no! I'm too late!" Annabeth exclaimed to herself

Back in the cafeteria, Grover sucessfully woke Percy up from his unconsious state.

"What happened?" Percy groaned

"You were knocked unconsious by Luke" Grover replied

"Where's Meaghan?" Percy asked

I ran outside of the school and stopped Luke in the parking lot.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled

Luke half-smirked negatively.

"Because i can" Luke replied

"No you can't! Don't you see what you're doing? You'll never get away with this!" I exclaimed

"I can get away with anything" Luke remarked

"No you can't! Just wait Castellan and you'll have this all coming back to you" I remarked

I stormed away from him and walked back into the school to reunite with Annabeth, Grover and Percy.


	9. Chapter Nine: Fighting the Excuses

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic. Plus, i decided to change the story title to appeal to the viewers. I also apologize for misportraying Luke's character in the previous chapter and Percy in this chapter. I decided to give Percy a completely made up, fictional disorder, EHRD (Extreme Hyperactive Rage Disorder) I didn't read the PJO series so i wouldn't know who these characters are like. So don't flame me for this.

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM & REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Fighting The Excuses

**Meaghan's POV:**

I walked through the hallways and found the trio just standing there in confusion.

"What happened out there?" Grover asked

"I yelled at Luke" I replied

"You yelled at him?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, i did yell at him" I responded

"What did you tell him exactly?" Percy asked

"I told him that he'll never get away with what he's doing and he can just go after me for absolutely no reason" I explained

"But, what is he doing exactly?" Percy asked

"That's what i'm going to find out" I responded

"Luke's an asshole. He's not even worth it" Annabeth remarked

"We have to find out something that we could use against him in the long run" Grover said

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Grover?" Percy asked

"It is a good idea" Grover replied

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! ENOUGH!" Annabeth yelled

"Let's just get out of here and go somewhere away of this place, i'm getting the creeps" I suggested

"I agree Meg, lets get out of here" Grover replied

So, all four of us walked out of the school with our bags and decided to take a ride over to the local 'Dairy Queen' to get those..

What do you call those things when you mix up milk and ice cream together? I forgot what they're called.

OH YEAH! NOW I REMEMBER! BLIZZARDS!

We didn't have 'Dairy Queen' back home in Dublin. I just watched those commericals on TV so this is my first time trying one of thingys.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV (Cafeteria - The Next Day at School):**

After the little 'Hit and Run' incident yesterday at school and going out to get some 'Dairy Queen' and sleeping off that nightmare, we came to school the next day and avoided Luke as much as we could. Went to class, track practice, you know, the usual stuff. Now, were eating Lunch like everything was normal. Sitting at our table was Me, Meaghan, Percy, Grover, Shauna, Delana and Travis Stoll. Percy's other best friend.

So here we are, sitting down at a cafeteria table eating lunch like that whole encounter yesterday never happened.

"What happened to you guys yesterday? You skipped out on the last two periods" Travis asked

I panicked. I sat there thinking of lie to tell him while Percy sat there nervously.

"We took Meaghan home early, she was feeling under the weather" I responded.. I mean, lied

Travis gave me that whole 'Annabeth-you're-a-liar-face-so-tell-me-the-truth' face. Percy couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell Travis the truth just to annoy me.

"OK! We ditched school so we could have 'Dairy Queen', are you happy now?" Percy confessed

Meaghan started laughing uncontrollably.

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Because i'm honest!" Percy replied

"Looks like Honesty isn't your best policy, now is it?" I remarked

After i said that, Luke made his way over here with Travis' brother Connor. Those two are inseperable.

"Looky here, it's time for dessert" Luke joked as he laid eyes on Meaghan

"That's it Castellan, you're dead!" Percy screamed

Percy and Travis got up from their seats and Percy lost his temper due to his EHRD (Extereme Hyperactive Rage Disorder) and attempted to attack Luke but Travis held him back as hard as he could.

"Percy! Calm down!" Travis exclaimed

"LET ME AT HIM!" Percy screamed

Luke the attempted to attack Percy but Connor held him back as tightly as possible so he couldn't leave a mark on Percy.

"CONNOR! LET ME GO!" Luke yelled

I got up off my chair and stood in the middle of the two arch-enemies. I spreaded my arms out to avoid them making violent physical contact.

"Are you two done?" I exclaimed

Everything and everyone went silent because of my screaming.

"STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! THIS ISN'T A PLAYGROUND SO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!" I screamed

I took Meaghan and walked out of the cafeteria with rage. When i left, those two went at it and beat each other to a bloody pulp. GROVER AND TRAVIS JOINED PERCY ON BEATING LUKE UP! I guess being Percy Jackson and having EHRD isn't your best gift when you inherit it from your father, Poseidon Jackson.

But being me, Annabeth Rosemary Chase is the easiest job you could have.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Truth Misinterpreted

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic. Plus, i decided to change the story title to appeal to the viewers. I also apologize for misportraying Luke's character in the previous chapter and Percy in the previous chapter as well. I didn't read the PJO book series so i wouldn't know who these characters are like. So don't flame me for this. Ok?

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM & REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Truth Misinterpreted

**Meaghan's POV:**

The others caught up with Annabeth and I in the hallways after the huge bloodbath in the cafeteria between Percy and Luke. Guess who won the fight? All i'm going to tell you is that it wasn't Luke. He got beat to a bloody stump by Percy.

"That was crazy! Did you just see what happened in there?" Delana asked

"No i didn't Delana, Annabeth pulled me away from it" I replied

"I didn't want to see the outcome of that childish fight. Those two men were acting like children" Annabeth responded

Percy ran up towards me and Annabeth.

"Meg, can i talk you alone for two seconds?" Percy asked

I nodded in response as Annabeth released me. Percy took me to the other side of the hall.

"Meg, what you saw in there was not me. I'm sorry you even had to see that in the first place. I have some huge, crazy EHRD thing or something and i have a hard time controlling it. I overreacted when Luke was around and i.. uh, lost my temper on him and beat him to a bloody stump" Percy explained

"I know that, i know about the whole childhood rivalry between you two and i know about your EHRD and don't worry about what i saw, you can't change the past and what happened there, is what happened" I responded

"If i wasn't overreacting and my EHRD didn't take over and if i could've, i would've stop that fight from happening" Percy explained

I nodded in response again. I'm really glad that Percy's opening up to me and telling the truth.

"But Annabeth and Grover are right, you need control of your anger and get a hold of yourself or it will only get worse from there, believe me Percy, i would know" I said

"You really think so?" Percy asked

"I know so. Remember your father? The one that lost his temper on a checkout lady in the supermarket and almost ended up in mental hospital" I responded

"How do you know that?" Percy asked curiously

"Shauna told me" I replied

"Oh yeah, he's still on house arrest for that" Percy said

I laughed.

"House arrest?" I questioned

"Take a walk with me and i'll explain everything you need to know" Percy offered

"Sure. I think that it would be a good idea" I replied

Percy and I walked through the halls and exited outside of the school together and took a walk in the park and he opened up to me and told me everything that i needed to know.

* * *

**Shauna's POV:**

_"Take a walk with me and i'll explain everything you need to know" Percy offered_

_"I think that it would be a good idea" I replied_

_Percy and I walked through the halls and exited outside of the school together and took a walk in the park and he opened up to me and told me everything that i needed to know._

"Did i just see that i think i saw?" I asked

"Yeah you did" Delana replied

"I don't believe it" Annabeth said

"Do you think he has a crush on her?" Travis asked

Grover then begun to have a flashback based on that question that Travis asked.

_(Beginning of Flashback)_

_Percy and Grover were hanging out at Percy's locker talking about Meaghan._

_"Are you crushing on her or something?" Grover asked sarcastically_

_"I don't just like her" Percy responded_

_Percy then had a realization and thought it all through carefully._

_"I think i'm in love with her" Percy mutter_

_Grover froze up and just stood there in utter shock._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Oh No" Grover muttered silently

"Oh No, what, Grover?" Annabeth asked

"Percy told me last week that he's in love with her" Grover responded

Travis' eyes widened in complete shock.

"WHAT?" Travis yelped

"It's true, everyone knows that he's in love with her. Why do you think they're always spending time together?" Delana responded

"You maybe right, Delana" Travis responded

Travis, Delana, Annabeth, Grover and I stood there with their faces frozen in complete shock.

For all i know, is that the truth may be misinterpreted after all. Let's just hope that rumors are false and we can get on with our miserable, pathetic, high school sophomore lives.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Secret

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic. I only have 2 reviews so far so review, review, review!

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM & REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Secret:

**Meaghan's POV:**

_"It's true, everyone knows that he's in love with her. Why do you think they're always spending time together?" Delana responded_

_"You maybe right, Delana" Travis responded_

_Travis, Delana, Annabeth, Grover and Shauna stood there with their faces frozen in complete shock._

Percy and I returned to school from our walk in the park and us opening up to each other and well, talking about personal stuff. The both of us walked back over to Annabeth, Grover, Shauna, Delana and Travis standing there frozen in utter and complete shock.

Percy on the other hand was slightly confused by the look on their faces.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" Percy asked curiously

"Because" Delana replied

"Percy, come with me" Travis ordered

"Ok, whatever you say" Percy replied sarcastically

Percy and Travis walked over to the other side of the school hallway for a private conversation.

* * *

**Travis' POV:**

"Is that true, dude?" I asked

"That i love Meaghan, yes" Percy replied

"Do you realize that falling in love with her is going to jepordize your friendship with her and all of our friendships?" I explained

Percy stared partially at the floor and had a realization.

"I can't tell her how i feel about her right now" Percy muttered

"Thats right! Wait for the right time" I advised with a serious tone

"What if it slips out and i tell her at the wrong time?" Percy asked

"Then you're screwed" I replied

Percy sighed dejectfully.

"I'm the one who's right" I remarked

"I know you are, dude" Percy responded

"I'll make sure that you don't tell her that you love her and i'll do my best to make sure that she doesn't find out from someone else" I said

"Thanks dude! You're a lifesaver!" Percy exclaimed happily

"Just doing a friend a favor" I replied confidently

"Wait! How do i know the time is right?" Percy asked

"When i give you the signal" Travis replied

"Signal?" Percy questioned curiously

"I'll tell you the signal later, ok dude?" Travis responded

"Fine" Percy replied sadly

* * *

**Meaghan's POV:**

Annabeth and I were standing in the middle of the empty hallway by the math classroom so no one could hear us and what i was about to tell her.

It's a secret that no one can know. NOT EVEN PERCY CAN KNOW!

"Meaghan, You've been acting strange lately, What's going on?" Annabeth asked curiously

"Strange? No no! I'm fine" I replied

Annabeth gave me that look that Travis gave her in the cafeteria two days ago while we were eating lunch.

"You're not fine. Your eyes are red, your skin is full on pale and your not normal!" Annabeth responded

"I haven't had much sleep lately" I said.. i mean, lied

"Seriously Meaghan, tell me the truth! I can take it" Annabeth pleaded

_'I can't tell her the truth right now, I just can't tell her. If i tell her my darkest secret then it could jepordize everything'_

"If i tell you my secret, do you promise not to tell anyone?" I responded

"Yeah, i promise" Annabeth replied

I sighed nervously and took a deep breath in and out and revealed the dark and nasty truth.

"Do you remember the time.." I said

As i was going to finish, Annabeth interrupted me.

"I know about that, finish!" Annabeth interrupted

"After i went home from school, i took some of my aunt Demi's blood sugar pills and ever since then, i've been abusing prescription pills and taking drugs" I explained

Annabeth's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in complete shock. She was so surprised that she couldn't handle it another second.

"YOU'RE DOING DRUGS!" Annabeth screamed

I nodded frightendly and confusingly at the same time.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Annabeth screamed

"Nothing" I replied

Annabeth scoffed and crossed her arms in anger.

"Nothing? NOTHING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DRUGS DO TO YOU?" Annabeth yelled

I just stood there with no words coming out of my mouth and felt guilty.

"You're right Annabeth, i need to stop" I said

"Thank you, and i'll help you stop" Annabeth responded

"I will also tell you that i didn't do drugs when i was in Ireland, ok?" I added in

Annabeth sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" Annabeth exclaimed relievingly

"Please help me stop" I begged

"I will help you stop all of this" Annabeth responded concernfully

And there you have it. My deep secret is that i'm an abusive druggie. Ok?


	12. Chapter Twelve: Investigation

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic. I only have 2 reviews so far so review, review, review!

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM & REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Investigation

**Shauna's POV:**

"Something about Luke isn't right" I muttered suspiciously

Delana, Annabeth, Meaghan and I were walking down the hallway trying to put the puzzle together about Luke.

"What do you think is so wrong about him?" Meaghan asked

"He's so creepy, the way he hurt Meaghan, the underage sex. All of that" I replied

"We should investigate on him" Annabeth suggested

"Now?" Meaghan questioned

"NO RETARD! Tonight!" Delana exclaimed

"When...it's closed and... it's creepy?" Annabeth asked scaredly

"Yes Annabeth, very closed and very creepy" Meaghan replied

"I won't do it" Annabeth proclaimed

"Yeah you will" Delana remarked

"Or what?" Annabeth questioned

Meaghan half-smiled evilly and looked at Luke.

"OH LUUUKKKKEEEEEE!" Meaghan called in a sing song voice

Annabeth hastily covered Meaghan's mouth with her hand and shook me 3 times.

"Are you insane? Do you want me to end up like you?" Annabeth exclaimed

"No. Now can you please take your hand off of my mouth?" Meaghan responded muffly

Annabeth let go of me and uncovered Meaghan's mouth. Unfortunately, Luke heard Meaghan's call and well, he apporached over to us with a smirk.

_'CRAP!'_ Annabeth thought

"Nice going Meaghan" Delana snarled

"Sorry" Meaghan pleaded

* * *

**Delana's POV (Infront of School during the nighttime):**

Meaghan, Shauna, Annabeth and I made it to the school but it was around 9:30pm and Meaghan was picking the lock.

"Hurry up!" Shauna exclaimed

"I'm trying!" Meaghan exclaimed back as she was attempting to pick the lock

Meaghan sucessfully picked the lock and unlocked the door.

"Finally, can we just do this investigation and the get out" Annabeth suggested

"That's what were here for" I replied

All four of us walked into the school which was the lights were still on, the place was full on creepy and Annabeth was getting terrified.

"I'm getting freaked out by just being here at night" Annabeth said

Annabeth crept down the hallway feeling nervous and chattered her teeth. She looked down and saw a spider crawl.

Annabeth hyperventilated and screamed.

"Whoa! Can't you keep quiet?" Meaghan asked

"I have Arachnophobia, a fear of spiders" Annabeth responded frightenly

"Spiders?" Shauna asked

"Yes Shauna, Spiders" I replied

All four of us froze up in the middle of the hallway by the main office and breathed in and out.

"Here's the plan, Meaghan, you go to Luke's locker and find anything incriminating and the rest of us we'll sneak into the database and see his student record" Shauna explained

"I'm on it" Meaghan said as she walked through the quiet and creepy halls of the school

* * *

**Meaghan's POV:**

I walked down the creepy, lightened up hallways trying to find his locker by myself since the others decided to abandon me when i fear Luke and that incident makes it the complete reason why my friends and I hate him so much.

I looked to the left side of the lockers and there it was. Luke's locker! The only way i could tell that locker was his was that there was half of jockstrap hanging out of the holes.

"Great! It's locked" I muttered to myself

I approached the locker and started kicking it open as best as i could. I kicked it over and over again and well, it finally opened.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as the door creaked open

I opened the door the rest of the way and searched through the locker.

"Jackpot" I said as i stared inside his locker

His jockstrap fell on the floor. I leaned down and picked it up as i looked at it in disgust. I dropped it on the floor an shuttered in disgust.

"Eww eww eww!" I exclaimed

After my mini panic attack, I searched though this locker to find incriminating evidence on this asshole. I threw all of his schoolbooks on the floor and what was this that i found? A list of girls that he either slept with or raped.

I looked at the list throughly and saw the names of girls that he listed on that crumpled up piece of paper. It had the following:

_1. Jennifer Tran - Raped (Impregnated, one son)  
2. Ashley Stallman - Slept with  
3. Laura Hastaskis - Slept with  
4. Callie-Marie Jensen - Raped  
5. Amia Quimby - Raped  
6. Monica Lewarski - Raped  
7. Gracie Lee Kwok - Slept with  
8. Gabrielle Banks - Slept with (Impregnated, one daughter)  
9. Jasmine Rodriguez - Raped  
10. Nikki Goodwin - Slept with  
11. Carly Benson - Slept with  
12. Lauren Amoretti - Raped  
13. Melissa Ronson - Slept with  
14. Alessia Scalucci - Raped  
15. Marissa Bennett - Slept with  
16. Alex Carter - Raped  
Next victim: Annabeth Chase_

OVER 16 GIRLS? OH MY GOD! THIS BOY IS A MANWHORE!

"Oh my god, those poor girls" I muttered to myself

Annabeth ran out of the office and dashed up towards me.

"All of us just read Luke's records. He got expelled from 4 schools and was suspened 40 times" Annabeth said

"If you want incriminating, check this out" I responded as i handed the paper to Annabeth. Annabeth glanced at it and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Are you serious? 17 GIRLS AND I'M NEXT?" Annabeth screamed

"I'm afraid so" I replied

And the it hit me, after 17 victims and Annabeth being his next target, This guy just won't stop until he gets what he wants. All of us have to find a way to bring him down by the end of the first semester, we could do it on the inside but it would be too risky. So we'll have to think of a new plan. And act fast or we're screwed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Detention

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic. I only have 2 reviews so far so review, review, review! I submitted this story to a ficcer to be approved to be in a PJO story community so i will be patient to find out if i'm in or not.

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM & REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Detention

**Annabeth's POV:**

_"If you want incriminating, check this out" Meaghan responded as she handed the paper to me. I glanced at it and my jaw dropped in shock._

_"Are you serious? 17 GIRLS AND I'M NEXT?" I screamed_

_"I'm afraid so" Meaghan replied_

Delana and I were walking and talking down the hallways to get to Mr. Ashton's AP math class. Meaghan was definitely nowhere to be found.

"What list are you talking about?" Delana asked

"The one that Meaghan found last night in his locker" I responded

"You mean the one with all the girls that he slept with or something?" Delana questioned

"That's the one" Annabeth replied

"How many girls are on it, Annabeth?" Delana asked

"17 girls and my name is on it too" I responded sadly

"You're his.. next?" Delana asked with concern

I nodded depressively in agreement.

"I am his.. next" I replied

"Well, you better keep your tracks clean because he can spot his next victim a mile away" Delana warned

"I know that, that's why he got to Meaghan" I explained

On the lighter side of events, Percy joined us on our walk to class.

"Hey guys!" Percy greeted

"Hey Percy! Where have you been?" I asked

"Mom stuff" Percy replied

"Which means?" Delana asked

"My mom came down with the flu and i stayed home to take care of her" Percy explained

"Well, you missed alot" I responded

"What'd i miss the last few days?" Percy asked

"You can ask Meaghan, she'll tell you" Delana suggested

"That's a good idea" Percy responded

"She's on her way to health class so you'll just have to follow her trail" Delana remarked

"Oh, thanks!" Percy exclaimed happily

Percy fast-walked away from us and went to find Meaghan so he could talk to her.

* * *

**Meaghan's POV (Health Class):**

Percy, Delana and I were sitting at the back of the classroom while our health/science teacher Ms. Dodds was lecturing us on 'Safe Sex'. Luke was half-smirking throught the lesson and was fairly enjoying it all.

"Can anyone name me an STD?" Ms. Dodds

No one raised their hand at all, We all just sat there like we didn't even care.

Percy, Delana and I couldn't take it anymore and we decided to start whispering to each other.

"I didn't know that 'Satan' was teaching our health class" Percy joked

"What is she? an Anti-christ or something?" I joked

"I know. She's worse than my dad when he's drunk" Delana whispered

Ms. Dodds started directly at us three and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, Breakfast Club? Are you done?" Ms. Dodds

Percy, Delana and I turned over to Ms. Dodds scaredly.

"We'll pay attention" I said

"No, you three are excused to go to the 'Detention' hall" Ms. Dodds ordered

"You mean, the library?" Percy questioned

"NOW!" Ms. Dodds yelled

The three of sighed, grabbed our bags off of our chairs and walked out of the classrooms and made our way to the library.

"What a bitch!" I exclaimed

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

The three of us walked into the library and... WHAT THE...?

"Grover?" I questioned

"Annanbeth?" Meaghan questioned

"Shauna?" Delana questioned

"Travis?" I exclaimed questioned

Grover waved and half-smiled nervously.

"How y'all doing?" Grover asked

_'Great! This is just peachy!'_

"What happened that was so bad that you guys ended up in detention?" I asked

"Don't ask. It's a long story" Annabeth responded

Meaghan, Delana and I took a seat with the other 4 and decided to talk.

"Why'd you guys get sent here?" Travis asked

"Meaghan, Delana and I were making fun of Ms. Dodds in Health class" I replied

"I didn't know that wicked witch of the west was teaching that class" Shauna joked

"That's why i don't take health class" Annabeth said

"Now we're stuck here like we're caged up rats" I remarked

This is fantastic, the 3rd time getting detention this year and now I have to spend it with the people that I "Love". As family just to let you know. What's next? Travis is suddenly going to spontaneously decombust? I hope that doesn't happen or i'll just have Grover. Which by the way, is a very good thing.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Confrontation

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic. I only have 3 reviews so far so review, review, review! I submitted this story to a ficcer to be approved to be in a PJO story community so i will be patient to find out if i'm in or not. I also apologize for this chapter being the shortest.

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM & REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Confrontation

**Annabeth's POV:**

I had thought about what to do with that list, either leave it alone or move on or confront the douchebag and tell him off. Either way, I get into serious trouble so let's hope that nothing bad happens to me in the process.

I was placing my bags in my locker when i looked over and glanced at Luke suspiciously. I sighed angrily and walked over to him.

"Luke, we need to talk" I said

Luke looked away from his locker and glanced over into my ocean blue eyes.

"What's up, Sweetcakes?" Luke remarked

I scoffed rudely and crossed my arms.

"Enough with the jokes and tell me what's going on" I ordered

"What do you mean?" Luke questioned confusingly

"All of us girls seem suspiciously on you and we did some background research" I explained

"You guys are spying on me?" Luke asked

"I'm not done" I remarked

"Finish for me as i would love to hear your Point of View on me" Luke joked

"This isn't funny! Meaghan found a list of victims in your locker. 16 girls? Are you kidding me, Luke?" I exclaimed

"What? What are you talking about?" Luke asked with a tone of denying

"I saw the list, Luke. I'm not an idiot! You raped eight girls and had consensual sex with eight girls! Two of which were pregnant and you ended up having two kids because of your disgusting actions" I said

"That's who i am" Luke responded

I shook my head in disappointment and gave him that angry look on my face that I always do.

"That's repulsive! What is wrong with you?" I exclaimed

"Nothing is wrong with me" Luke responded

"You frighten me. I don't even know why i'm talking to you" I muttered

"You can't stop me from what i do best" Luke proclaimed

"You mean raping, transmitting STD's and impregnating teenage girls for your own sexual needs? That's what I call serial rapist" I explained

"That's what you and the law call it. I call it 'having some fun', Annabeth" Luke joked

"Well, the law can have you sent to prison for the rest of your life where you will be sitting in a cold prison cell for 'having fun' for the rest of your perverted baby-making, girl raping, STD transmitting life" I explained hastefully

"Well, unlike goody-goody's like you, I can get around the law no problem" Luke remarked

"No you can't. The police know about this and they're taking serious action about this" I retorted angrily

"And what will they do to me?" Luke questioned sarcastically

"Arrest you or possibly have you executed" I remarked angrily

"They won't have any evidence to use against me" Luke said sarcastically

I held up the crumpled paper with the list of girls on it and everything.

"That's just the beginning, Luke. There's more" I remarked

"You'll never find anything elses" Luke remarked

"On Contraire, oh dear Luke, I can find all the pieces to your little law-breaking facade and make sure that your life is a living hell" I responded

"Let's see what you got, Chase" Luke betted

"Good Luck protecting yourself Luke because sooner or later, this is all going to come back to you" I said

Luke just stood there and shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Remember this: What goes around, comes around. KARMA!" I yelled

I scoffed at his face for the second time and then walked away from him with disgust so he can wallow and bask in his 15 minutes of shame. I hope everyone finds out that he's a no good disgusting rapist that makes babies with whom he can get himself into. He disgusts me and i hope he gets what he deserves.

It's completely obvious that Luke Castellan is an ass.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Karma's a Bitch

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic. I only have 3 reviews so far so review, review, review! I submitted this story to a ficcer to be approved to be in a PJO story community so i will be patient to find out if i'm in or not.

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM & REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Karma's a Bitch:

**Meaghan's POV:**

Coach Kraft and I were at the track and run field preparing me for the All-Star Regionals next week and Coach Kraft want to ensure me that I was trained correctly and prepared for Regionals.

I was running around the field for about an hour when my legs started to tire out.

"I can't run anymore! Please let me stop!" I begged

"NO! KEEP RUNNING! THE ONLY WAY I WILL LET YOU STOP IS IF YOU FALL TO THE GROUND WITH NEAR BROKEN LEGS! KEEP RUNNING!" Coach Kraft screamed

I groaned in frustration and continued to run very weakly and dehydrated from all of the pain. and exhaustion.

"LET'S GO! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Coach Kraft yelled

I moaned in pain and continued running around the field very weakly and sloppy.

* * *

**Grover's POV:**

Percy and I were walking and talking down the hallway on our way to Mr. Park's sleep-inducing history class.

"I hear that Nico is throwing a huge party tonight at the Di Angelo house" I said

"Really?" Percy asked

"Yeah, all of us got invited to the huge bash tonight" Grover replied

Travis ran up to us and joined us on our shameful walk to Mr. Park's history class.

"Did you guys hear?" Travis questioned

"Yeah, we all got invited to some huge party at the Di Angelo house" Percy responded

"Not that" Travis remarked

"Then what?" I questioned

"Annabeth ratted Luke out to the police and Principal Marshall. Now, Luke is in the office with his Dad getting in shit and possibly a jail sentence" Travis replied

"You're kidding me?" Percy questioned

"No" Travis responded

"I hope he gets a life sentence" I said

* * *

**Luke's POV:**

I'm sitting in the Principal's office infront of her on a chair beside my Dad and infront of two police officers.

Principal Marshall is not happy about what's going on.

If it hadn't of been for Annabeth ratting me out, I would've added 3 more girls to my list by now.

"Mr. Castellan, do you have any idea how serious this is?" Principal Marshall questioned

I just sat there and shrugged. I could care less what she has to say.

"You could to jail for this. Rape crimes are serious here at MacArthur High" Principal Marshall explained

"So, I can't have a little fun?" I questioned sarcastically

"You mean, raping, impregnating and transmitting STD's to innocent sophomore girls?" Principal Marshall remarked

"Yeah" I replied sarcastically

"Cuff him boys" Principal Marshall remarked

The two police officers picked me up off my chair and handcuffed me.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" I exclaimed

"They're doing their job" Principal Marshall responded

* * *

**Meaghan's POV:**

Annabeth, Shauna and I were at Shauna's locker talking about the huge party tonight at the Di Angelo house until we saw Luke walking out of the office handcuffed and being escorted out of the school by two police officers.

The three of us stood there looking at them.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Luke finally got arrested. Thanks to me" Annabeth responded

"For... what he did to all of those girls? Shauna asked

"Surprisngly, yes" Annabeth replied

"Well, thank freaking god that he's finally getting locked up" I remarked

"And now we can go to the Di Angelo party danger-free" Shauna responded

"I cannot wait for tonight" I responded

"Tell me about it" Annabeth said

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

(**A/N:** This is a continuation from Grover's POV)

"Tell her how you feel, dude" Travis suggested

"Are you sure, dude?" I asked

"Yeah, it's time to tell her Percy, it's the right time" Travis replied

"I'll tell her at the party" I remarked

"You better do it 'Sober' because there's going to be alot of alcohol so don't drink too many beers or you could end up in bed with her" Travis warned

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you insane? I would never have sex with her unless we were dating" I explained

"Ok, then don't drink too much alcohol and everything will be fine" Travis said

"Ok, i won't do anything stupid" I promised hastily

"Grover and I, your best friends will make sure you don't drink alot of alcohol" Travis said

"Thanks Travis, you're a lifesaver" I thanked

"No problem dude" Travis responded

"And, don't let Katie Gardener get near you" Grover warned

"Why?" I asked

"She has a crush on you" Grover responded

"I forgot about that thing, EW!" I exclaimed

_*Screen fades to black*_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Party Up

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic. I only have 3 reviews so far so review, review, review! I submitted this story to a ficcer to be approved to be in a PJO story community so i will be patient to find out if i'm in or not. I also wrote an original song that is intended for the story so don't say that i stole it when i wrote this song myself. Purely original content by me. It might be a little sucky but it's worth a try.

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (THINGS I CAN IMPROVE ON OR THINGS YOU DON'T LIKE OR MISTAKES I HAVE MADE AND YOU HAVE POINTED OUT) & REVIEWS (FEEDBACK) ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Party Up:

**Percy's POV:**

Since Luke is finally busted and sent to jail, balance at MacArthur High School is at peace. All of us were at the Di Angelo house partying up to Ke$ha's song "Your Love is My Drug" in the background.

Nico joined us in our group circle.

"Nico, this is the best freaking party, EVER!" I exclaimed slurringly

Travis looked at me suspicously and crossed his arms.

"Percy, are you drunk?" Travis asked

I scoffed. I am drunk and waiting to tell Meaghan how i feel about her.

"No!" I denied

Travis gave me that look that he always gives Annabeth.

"Ok, i'm drunk" I replied

"I'll sober you up so you can see Meaghan and you can tell her" Travis suggested

"No! I'm going to go find her" I remarked

I walked away and found Meaghan dancing with Delana. I grabbed Meaghan and pulled her away to the stairs.

"I have to tell you something" I said

Meaghan looked confused and crossed her arms.

"What is it, Percy?" Meaghan asked

"MEAGHAN...I...LOVE...YOU" I responded

"Whoa, did you just tell me that you love me?" Meaghan asked

"Yeah, i did" I replied

Meaghan felt touched and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too" Meaghan replied

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Shauna and I were on the dance floor now dancing to "OMG" by Usher and will. and drinking a bottle of Budweiser.

"Nico knows how to throw a party!" I exclaimed happily

"I love this song!" Shauna exclaimed excitedly

Shauna and I took a sip of our beers and continued dancing wildly.

Travis joined us on the dance floor with a smile on his face feeling ecstatic.

"This is my 3rd drink and i'm freaking happy as hell" Travis said

"I know right! This is the best party ever!" Shauna exclaimed

"Wait? Who's seen Percy and Meaghan?" Travis asked

"I have no clue" I replied

"Wait, is he drunk?" Shauna asked

"Yeah he is and he just told Meaghan that he loved her" Travis replied

Shauna and I widened our eyes in shock.

"We have to get her" Shuana remarked

* * *

**Delana's POV:**

Nico and I were now dancing on the dance floor to the song "If We Ever Meet Again" by Katy Perry and Timbaland.

"Are you having a good time?" Nico asked

"You sure know how to throw a party!" I exclaimed happily

"Is that a yes?" Nico asked

"Oh yeah, Annabeth's band is performing tonight" I said

"Annabeth's in a band?" Nico questioned

"Yeah, their the band 'Crushed Dream'. They're performing their new song, 'Morning Moonlight' tonight" I explained

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Annabeth entered the room and walked up onto the stage with her bandmates and set themselves up to perform. All of us turned over to them and watched.

"Ok, this song is going out to someone tonight at the party" Annabeth announced

Everyone oohed and awwhed in surprise. The rest of the band began to play their instruments and Annabeth started to sing.

_Shout to where the stars are_  
_'Cause baby_  
_They won't be here for long_

_So.._  
_The sun's about to set_  
_So hurry up_  
_This is your chance_  
_So make this count_  
_'Cause this is the only wish_  
_That you will get from me_  
_(I said so)_

_Don't listen to your friends_  
_They always wrong_  
_Just let it go_  
_And walk away_  
_The only thing you need to do_  
_Is make that wish that you need_  
_(That's alright)_

_Just let it go_  
_And look into the stars_  
_While you have the chance_  
_Don't let me down_

_So…_  
_Shout to where the stars are_  
_They won't be here for long_  
_I'm telling you only once_  
_To hurry up_  
_And wish as fast as you can_  
_So make it count_  
_Before the MORNING MOONLIGHT_

_I'm worried at all_  
_Make this easy for me_  
_Just let it go_  
_And wish upon the stars_  
_Like you were made for me_  
_(Okay)_

_Just let it go_  
_And look into the stars_  
_While you have the chance_  
_Don't let me down_

_So…_  
_Shout to where the stars are_  
_They won't be here for long_  
_I'm telling you only once_  
_To hurry up_  
_And wish as fast as you can_  
_So make it count_  
_Before the MORNING MOONLIGHT_

_It's not so hard_  
_So kneel down_  
_Below the sky_  
_And say 'I wish.. I wish..'_  
_For something you could ask for_

_I heard you once_  
_And not twice_  
_It takes two_  
_For the truth to come out_

_So…_  
_Shout to where the stars are_  
_They won't be here for long_  
_I'm telling you only once_  
_To hurry up_  
_And wish as fast as you can_  
_So make it count_  
_Before the MORNING MOONLIGHT_

_So listen up_  
_Make your wish_  
_Before the sun comes up.._

Everyone started clapping and cheering for us as the band and I took our final bow and got off the stage to continue partying it up, Di Angelo style.

* * *

**Travis' POV:**

I finally found Percy and Meaghan outside talking and drinking Corona.

"Where the hell were you two?" I asked

"Meaghan and I were making out" Percy replied

I sighed in relief.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed

"What did you think we were doing?" Meaghan asked

"Worse than that" I replied

"I wasn't that drunk, dude" Percy remarked

"I should definitely calm down before i lose it" Travis said

"That is a good idea" Meaghan responded


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Discovery

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic. I have 22 reviews so far so review, review, review! I submitted this story to a ficcer to be approved to be in a PJO story community so i will be patient to find out if i'm in or not. I'm still waiting to find out so bare with me on this.

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (THINGS I CAN IMPROVE ON OR THINGS YOU DON'T LIKE OR MISTAKES I HAVE MADE AND YOU HAVE POINTED OUT) & REVIEWS (FEEDBACK) ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Discovery:

**Grover's POV:**

After that huge party last night at the Di Angelo house, Percy, Travis and I were walking into the school to get to our lockers.

"That was the best party i have ever been too" I said

"Everyone woke up today with a killer hangover" Percy responded as he rubbed his forehead

"Are you okay?" Travis asked

"No, i think i might've drank too much at the party" Percy replied

"That's what you get when you drink 4 Corona's and make out with Meaghan" Grover responded

"Lesson well learned because i'm never drinking all of those Corona's again" Percy proclaimed

"What about Meaghan?" Travis asked

"We're still close friends. But i'm going to ask her out today" Percy said

"Really?" Grover asked

"Of course i am" Percy replied

"How are you going to do it?" Travis asked

"I'm going to get on one knee, tell her i love her and then ask her to be my girlfriend" Percy explained

"Do you actually love her?" Grover asked

"Of course i do, I always have loved her" Percy replied

"Today's your chance. If you don't act fast, some asshole is going to steal Meaghan from you" Grover said

"I agree with Grover, You'll have to hurry up on this one or someone else is going to steal your dream girl away from you" Travis warned

"I got this one" Percy said

* * *

**Meaghan's POV:**

Annabeth and I were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch and talking about the Di Angelo party last night.

"That was the best party ever" I said

Annabeth took a bite out of her burger and sipped her root beer.

"I know, right?" Annabeth responded

"Oh yeah, Percy told me that he loved me last night" I said

"Really?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, we made out" I responded

Annabeth's jaw dropped in shock and scoffed sarcastically

"You made out with Percy at the party!" Annabeth exclaimed sarcastically

"Uh, yeah" I responded

"Are you going to ask him out?" Annabeth asked

"I think I just might ask him to be my boyfriend" I replied

"Today's your chance Meg, if some some cheap slut asks him before you then that's it, you're done" Annabeth warned

"I better act fast and do it today" I said

"Then do it" Annabeth suggested

* * *

**Meaghan's POV (In the Girl's Bathroom):**

I was sitting in a bathroom stall on the toilet searching through my bag trying to find some pills I bought off a guy in the parking lot. I haven't stopped taking drugs since that night. I pulled out the bottle of Ridalin and popped the lid off.

"Here goes nothing" I said to myself

I got out my water bottle and popped a few pills onto my hand. I took a deep breath and threw them into my mouth and took a sip of my water. I swallowed fast and popped a few more pills to ease the tension but i started feeling woozy and unstable.

"Is anyone there?" I asked weakly

I rubbed my forehead in pain and groaned weakly.

Shauna walked into the girls bathroom and knocked on the bathroom stall.

"Meg? Are you in there?" Shauna asked

I didn't respond because I was passed out in the stall. Shauna sighed and kicked the door open. She saw the empty bottle of pills and an unconsious me lying there on the floor.

"MEAGHAN! WAKE UP!" Shauna yelled

Shauna picked up the empty bottle of pills and read it:

_(x2) RIDALIN_  
_DEMI BANKS_

Shauna's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god, Meaghan's a druggie" Shauna muttered to herself

I just laid there quietly and frozen. I guess Shauna now knows that I am an abusive druggie.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Questions & Answers

**A/N: **I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I'm glad i am having success with this fanfic. I have 22 reviews so far so review, review, review! I submitted this story to a ficcer to be approved to be in a PJO story community so i will be patient to find out if i'm in or not. I'm still waiting to find out so bare with me on this.

P.S. Please click on my name and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! Read & Review. Enjoy!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (THINGS I CAN IMPROVE ON OR THINGS YOU DON'T LIKE OR MISTAKES I HAVE MADE AND YOU HAVE POINTED OUT) & REVIEWS (FEEDBACK) ARE WELCOME! :):):)

**Summary: Meaghan O'Hara is a 15 year old sophomore who transfers to MacArthur High School from Ireland to start fresh but when she meets two certain boys and joins the high school track team, her life will ultimately change.. forever.**

**Meaghan's Secret Life**

**AU, High School.**

**Rated: T for some themes/plotlines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Meaghan O'Hara, Shauna Wilkinson and Delana Ashman.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Questions and Answers:

**Percy's POV:**

I was walking down the hallways looking for Meaghan but i couldn't find her anywhere. The last time I saw her was at the party two nights ago when i was making out with her.. shirtless. It was the best night of my life.

"Meaghan!" I yelled

Meaghan ran up towards me with joy and a smile on her face.

"I was looking all over for you" Meaghan remarked

"I'm glad i found you because i have something i have to ask you" I responded

"What is it?" I asked

I grabbed Meaghan's hand, got down on one knee and smiled.

"Meaghan, i've loved you since the day we met back in September. Will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" I asked

_*Screen fades to black*_

Unfortunately, the story stops here.


End file.
